


Movie Night

by Juliaaaa_762



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaaa_762/pseuds/Juliaaaa_762
Summary: Just, Oikage fluff with movies
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Movie Night

Tooru sat on the floor, in between Tobio's legs. They were watching a movie that Tobio had picked. He apparently picked this movie because "Hinata said the movie was super cool and awesome", so here they are, watching a movie that wasn't interesting at all, but Tobio seems cool with it.

Tooru quickly became bored of the movie, it wasn't his type of movie anyways. He stood up from the floor and sat beside Tobio. He gradually played with Tobio's raven hair while the boy was focused on the television. "Oikawa-san, look! I can't believe that he became a hero that sudden…" At that moment, Tobio and Tooru locked eyes with each other. 

Tooru admired the sparkle in Tobio's dark blue eyes, reminding him of the sky when it starts to get dark. He broke out of his stance and placed a kiss on Tobio's cheek, startling him a little. 

Tooru smiled at him, a genuine smile that expresses his feelings for the raven haired boy. Tobio smiled back, thinking about Tooru's smile that looked so sweet and soft.

He dove in, capturing Tooru's pink lips with a sweet and quick kiss. They broke out of the kiss and smiled, going back to what they were doing. Tooru played with Tobio's hair while said boy continued watching the movie.

In Tooru's mind, nothing was better than spending a chilly night with your boyfriend. The atmosphere is perfect, and they were perfect. Just two dorks in love with each other, watching a dumb movie

**Author's Note:**

> My first stuff in ao3, kinda fun.


End file.
